Les détenteurs
by MissXYZ
Summary: Spencer n'était pas le faible dont il se donnait l'air. Il était bien plus que ça, que le discret et effacé Dr. Reid. Il était un gardien, l'un des deux seuls restants. L'autre...son âme-soeur qui va le rejoindre et travailler au maintien de l'ordre du monde. Entre enquêtes au FBI, amour impossible au grand jour et suspicion, ils devront reprendre leurs places et leur combat.
1. Prologue

Titre: Les détenteurs

Disclamer: Malheureusement rien de ce qui concerne Esprits Criminels n'est à moi (même si j'adorerais posséder Spencer), tout est à Jeff Davis. Par contre, Matt et cie c'est à moi.

Prologue:

Un paysage de paradis. C'était la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit lorsque j'observais ce qui m'entourait. Un endroit si paisible que rien ne pouvait détruire cette tranquillité. On y trouvait une faune et une flore luxuriante, de nombreux arbres et plantes, et, parmi cette nature si vivante, de nombreux animaux se déplaçaient gracieusement. Certains se dirigeaient d'ailleurs vers un lac à l'eau claire au pied d'une cascade dont le doux bruissement bercé l'endroit. Au centre, un splendide kiosque d'inspiration ancienne, et, assis sur ses marches se trouvaient deux personnes. Un brun-blond et un roux avec des mèches de couleurs diverses. Habillés de tenues blanches, ils discutaient doucement, comme si en parlant trop fort, ils pouvaient briser l'équilibre et la tranquillité de ce lieu. Leur conversation semblait pourtant sérieuse.

«- Penses-tu que nous resterons en vie assez longtemps pour atteindre notre but?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais il y a une chose que je sais. Si nous restons ensemble nous serons une cible facile à repérer. Il faudra, même si l'idée ne me plaît guère, nous séparer et nous rejoindre seulement dans un certain temps. Le mieux serait certainement de se retrouver un siècle sur deux.

\- Nous devrons changer de nom. Comment ferons-nous pour nous reconnaître?

\- Que dirais-tu d'utiliser ces pendentifs visibles seulement par les nôtres?

\- C'est parfait. Et pour les noms?

\- Je dois dire que j'apprécie grandement ton prénom actuel, le mien aussi d'ailleurs, alors n'en changeons pas. Et si un jour je dois en changer, je prendrais certainement un nom à consonance asiatique. Tout comme tu choisiras certainement un nom anglais.

\- Bien. Nous nous séparerons donc jusqu'au siècle prochain.

\- Au revoir Spencer.»

Et sur ces mots, le roux s'en retourna vers la cascade, laissant derrière lui un homme seul.

«- A bientôt... Matt.»

Bon je dois avouer que c'est court. Mais comme j'attends avec impatience vos avis pour que je continue d'écrire le prochain chapitre, tout dépend de vous.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: Les détenteurs

Disclamer: Malheureusement rien de ce qui concerne Esprits Criminels n'est à moi (même si j'adorerais posséder Spencer), tout est à Jeff Davis. Par contre, Matt et cie c'est à moi.

R.A.R:

Mynoo: Merci de ta review. Spencer en ange, hein? Est-ce dit précisément?

Miss Homme Enceinte 2: Moi aussi j'aime bien jouer sur l'ambiguïté de leur relation mais tu verras bien. Pour la reconnaissance, je pense qu'il y arrivera après tout de siècles en siècles ils se sont retrouvés non?

Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache: Tu cherches ta hache! Comment pourrais-tu l'aiguiser? Bref, merci pour ta review.

Je m'excuse pour mon retard, c'est la faute des oraux, faut pas m'en vouloir. Mais je suis de retour pour... allez pour... vous jouez un mauvais tour (que celui qui ne connaît pas ça se dénonce).

Chapitre 1:

Dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, le même jeune homme que celui du rêve se réveille. Ouvrant doucement les yeux. Il observe son réveil. 6H02. Il se lève et commence à se préparer pour aller travailler. Il prend donc une douche et s'habille en faisant toutefois attention à ce que ses vêtements masquent entièrement sa peau et ses muscles finement ciselés.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, il partit travailler.

En arrivant, les membres de l'équipe déjà présents remarquèrent que le jeune homme semblait de bonne humeur. Ils firent donc comme tout le monde aurait réagi: ils lui firent passer un interrogatoire.

«-Eh bien alors, pretty boy? Tu sembles très... heureux ce matin, commenta un grand noir.

-Morgan, n'agresse pas Spencer. Il est vrai qu'il est plus enjoué aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas une raison. le gronda une jeune blonde.

-Merci, J.J, sourit le dénommé Spencer.

-Moi, je dois dire que je suis aussi curieuse que le dieu en chocolat chaud derrière toi au sujet de ce sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-il. J'ai juste rêvé du passé.

-Oh, ton génialissime cerveau aurait-il ramené le souvenir d'une jolie fille?

-En fait...

-Réunion immédiate, interrompit un nouvel arrivant.»

Tous se réunirent rapidement dans la salle de briefing où ils apprirent qu'un nouveau membre arriveraient dans l'après-midi. Suite à la mort de Strauss, le directeur voulait qu'un agent supplémentaire du même grade que Hotch soit présent pour pouvoir aider dans les rapports et le travail administratif.

Les agents étaient assez mécontents, en dehors de Hotch et Rossi qui avaient déjà travaillés avec et, étrangement, Reid qui restait impassible si ce n'est une lueur d'amusement au fond du regard. Lueur que personne ne remarqua, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils se montrèrent tous impatients (pour diverses raisons) de voir arriver leur nouveau collègue dans l'après-midi.

Désolée chapitre très court mais avec les examens en approche je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Malheureusement rien de ce qui concerne Esprits Criminels n'est à moi (même si je fantasme de posséder Spencer), tout est à Jeff Davis. Par contre, Matt et cie c'est rien qu'à moi.

R.A.R :

Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ta tête aura survécu à Angelito et May. Ta dague ne m'a, il me semble, pas atteinte mais juste pour rappel : si tu me tues la suite n'arrivera jamais. Mouahahahahaha.

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Merci encore pour ta review et tes encouragements.

Sakuyasan1 : Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille. Je suis même plutôt sadique, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Désolée pour le retard qui s'est finalement transformé en pratiquement un an au lieu d'un mois. On va accuser pleins de choses dont : ma sœur qui a décidé que cette fiction prenait trop de place sur l'ordi et qui a choisi de l'effacer pour avoir plus de place pour (tenez-vous bien ça fait peur) les One Direction, puis la première année à la fac qui m'a un peu désorganisée, plus une connexion internet disparue (j'avais plus que mon portable : une horreur) et dernièrement mon job d'éditeuse pour L'EdeN (que je vous invite d'ailleurs à visiter si vous aimer les light novels). Voilà voilà. Maintenant place au chapitre.

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée et premières impressions

Après la réunion visant à informer l'équipe de l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre, Hotch repartit travailler dans son bureau accompagné de Rossi qui voulait éviter le véritable interrogatoire que semblaient promettre les yeux de Morgan et Garcia. En désespoir de cause suite à cette fuite de leur ainé, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades à leurs bureaux.

Voyant les piles de dossiers sur son bureau, Morgan commença à travailler, prenant son mal en patience et décidant, pour un temps du moins, d'attendre l'après-midi et donc leur nouveau collègue. Pénélope, quant à elle, retourna dans son antre pour dénicher le plus d'informations possibles sur le mystérieux, et complétement inconnu selon elle, arrivant.

Peu après la pause du déjeuner, la plupart des membres de l'équipe (sauf ceux connaissant déjà l'individu X) se réunit pour discuter.

« -Vous pensez qu'il sera comment ? demanda Garcia.

-Je sais pas vraiment… peut-être comme Hotch ou Rossi. Après tout, il aura le même grade, répondit Morgan.

-Mais il peut être aussi très différent, non ? Opposa JJ.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, déclara Morgan. Nous allons aller profiler son bureau et les affaires qui sont déjà arrivées.

-Comme tu avais tenté de profiler Rossi à son arrivée ? Demanda avec un air innocent Spencer, assit à son bureau.

-Tu étais avec moi je te rappelle Reid. Et cette fois on a juste besoin d'un bon alibi pour se trouver dans son bureau.

-Et de quel genre d'alibi tu parles ? demanda Emilie.

-Ce genre là. »

En effet, bien en vue, au niveau des portes vitrées du département, une jeune personne portant une pile de cartons essayait, en vain, d'ouvrir la porte. La pile était si haute que l'on voyait à peine le dessus de la tête de la personne. Morgan, voyant là une bonne occasion, se porta au secours de ce qu'il prit pour une jeune demoiselle en détresse (ce qui était assurément le cas). Preux chevalier, il ouvrit la porte et souleva un carton permettant à tous de voir le visage du jeune.

Il s'agissait donc d'un jeune homme, 26 ans tout au plus, aux longs cheveux roux (ce qui expliqué la méprise de Morgan). Ces yeux étaient vairons, l'un vert, l'autre d'un marron doré. Il avait un visage ovale et un sourire doux qu'il adressa à son 'sauveur'.

« -Merci pour votre aide.

-De rien. C'est à mettre dans le bureau là-bas, c'est ça ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Je veux bien merci.

-Le nouveau vous a fait porter toutes ses affaires comme ça ? Je vais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. Il aurait pu les transporter lui-même. Il commence assez bas dans mon estime avec ça. Vitupéra Morgan. »

Avant que le jeune n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ils arrivèrent dans le bureau. Morgan déposa son carton et commença à faire le tour de la pièce, observant tout ce qui attirait son attention. Le reste de l'équipe, qui les avait suivis, commença aussi à profiler le futur occupant de ce bureau.

« -Si on se base sur les diplômes au mur, ce type doit être assez âgé. Au moins l'âge de Rossi.

-Aucune photo. Il ne doit avoir aucune vie de famille.

-Beaucoup de livres. Peu de décorations. Un vrai rat de bibliothèque.

-… »

Et ça continuait comme ça jusqu'à ce que deux rires se fassent entendre. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent Spencer et celui qu'ils prenaient pour un stagiaire rirent ensemble.

En effet, dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Spencer avait rejoint le jeune homme pour observer et écouter les hypothèses des agents.

Finissant par reprendre leurs souffles, les deux virent qu'ils étaient la cible des regards de ces derniers. Ayant pitié de leur incompréhension, Spencer prit la parole.

« -Aucune de vos hypothèses n'est vraiment bonne.

-Quoi ? Spencer tu connais notre nouveau collègue ? Demanda JJ. »

Souriant devant l'air perdu de ses amis, il se décala pour laisser le plus jeune parler.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Matt Tsukiyomi, votre nouveau collègue et supérieur. Et j'ai 27 ans. Pas 60. »

Tout cela fut dit sur un ton jovial et un peu moqueur, laissant l'équipe dans un état de choc avancé.

Et ce sera tout pour cette fois. La suite au prochain épisode.


End file.
